


I Want You... To Go Away

by leigh_adams



Series: Of Snogging and Broomsticks [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Kissing, Quidditch, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, no nice to see you? After all, you seemed happy enough to see me last time, if I recall correctly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You... To Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6/13 of a prompt table for rarepair_shorts.

"Just because we snogged _once_ does not give you permission to break into my office, Stewart," an irate Katie pronounced as she slammed the door to her office behind her.

Amused blue eyes darted up to look at her, looking quite delectable in her tight little kit, her hair all disheveled from the gale force winds outside. "Sweets, I hardly broke in. Your assistant let me in."

And that was something Katie would be having a _long_ discussion with Marly just as soon as she dealt with her intruder. "Yes, well, she didn't have my permission. Leave, please."

"What, no nice to see you?" he queried, setting his copy of the Prophet's sports section down on the desk. "After all, you seemed happy enough to see me last time, if I recall correctly."

"A temporary lapse in judgement," she retorted, which was what she kept telling herself. If that was the case, though, why was she longing to see if his lips felt as good against hers as she remembered?

"Oh really?" he asked, raising a brow. "Then why do you want to do it again?"

"I don't," Katie lied, pursing her lips in annoyance.

Stewart smirked and flicked his wand at the feisty brunette across the office from him. His smirk only widened when she screamed, flying across the room and dropping in his lap.

"If you wanted to snog me again, Katie, all you had to do was ask," he said, hands moving to grip her hips. "You didn't have to pounce on me."

"I didn't _pounce_ on you, you-" her train of thought was cut off by his lips, strong and insistent against hers. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him.

Her initial struggles were short-lived, though, as she began to relax against his ministrations. Shifting in his lap, her dainty hands fisted in his jumper. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, imploring her to open for him. She did as he wanted, deepening the kiss.

"Slow down, sweetheart," he murmured, lips breaking from hers to nibble at the corner of her mouth. "We aren't in any rush."

Katie rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek in her hand, bringing his lips back to hers. "Shut up and snog me, Stewart."

"Just snog?" he queried against her lips, one hand sliding to cup her _gorgeous_ arse.

"Don't push your luck," she breathed.

"Right, no luck pushing," he said, pulling her tighter against him. He knew the signs, could tell when a woman wanted him, and even if she'd deny it to her last breath, Katie Bell _wanted_ him. It was evident, from the way her chocolate brown eyes darkened when she looked at him to the bright pink flush that came to her cheeks whenever they were in the same vicinity. He was a patient man. He could wait.

His lips broke from hers to trail down the smooth column of her neck, nibbling and sucking at the tender skin. The little minx in his lap let out a little moan that sent a jolt of desire straight to his groin. _Merlin_ , he wanted her.

The door flew open, startling them both. "Miss Bell, your agent is he- OH Merlin!" Marly exclaimed, immediately whirling around and covering her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Katie groaned. "Marly, haven't we discussed knocking?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry!" her assistant said hurriedly. "I'll just... wait outside." Without waiting, she tried to slip out the door, only to bang her forehead against the frame. Swearing, she pulled her hand from her eyes and hurried out the door.

Exasperated, Katie smacked Stewart in the chest. "What're you laughing at, you idiot? This isn't funny!"

"You have to admit, it really is," he said, still snickering. "Ready to be in the tabloids... again?"

"That won't happen. She's paid for discretion," Katie snapped, brown eyes flaring in annoyance. Now there would be knowing looks from her assistant, little giggles whenever she passed. Merlin, this was going to be annoying. "Besides, who would believe that you had the bollocks to snog me?"

"Ouch, Kates. Careful, or I'll think you don't like me," he said, squeezing her arse and smirking at the little yelp it elicited.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do," he replied easily, pulling her lips back to his.

 


End file.
